Rolling Girl
by AlesiLeon1009
Summary: Anna es una chica que sufre de bullying por parte de sus compañeros, harta de esto decide tomar venganza sin tomar la consecuencias de sus actos pero ella no esperaba el apoyo de nadie en especial de aquella persona (Leve Tanna, palabras obscenas y no me hago responsable de cancer de ojos xD)


One- Shot basado en la canción de Hatsune Miku Rolling Girl y con un pequeñisisisismo toque mío

Los personajes de Frozen y bueno Tadashi no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney y el fic solo es mío. Bueno sin más que decir espero que les gustara me despido y disfruten

* * *

LAMINADO CHICA

Asco. Asco era lo que sentía ella hacia su cuerpo, que a pesar de tener solo 17 años estaba lleno de cicatrices de distintos tamaños y formas, otras aun se notaban recientes, otras ya no se notaban y habías unas que simplemente parecían simplemente horrendas como si la hubieran torturado por horas.

Espesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro…. aun no comprendía cómo fue que había caído tan bajo ya que desde la muerte de sus padres se sumió en una terrible depresión haciéndose cortadas con un cúter que siempre llevaba con ella, y años más tarde cortadas hechas por sus compañeros y "amigos" que tan solo se aprovechaban de ella en todos los sentidos y que para su mala suerte aun lo seguían haciendo.

Temerosa se toco la herida mas reciente y sangrante que tenia, y que fue hecha por nada más y nada menos que su amor platónico desde los 15 años y novio de su "mejor amiga" Hans Westergaard, el ahora de seguro debe de estar revolcándose con la zorra de Elsa… quien alguna vez fue como su hermana a pesar de que siempre fue fría y lejana con ella sabía muy en el fondo que la quería como a una hermana pero cuando ese maldito bastardo llego a su vida comenzó a comportase como una zorra de la alta sociedad.

La persona a la que una vez considero su mejor amiga se acuesta con la persona con a la que alguna vez amo. ¿Acaso saben cómo se siente eso? Se siente como una puñalada al corazón. Y eso no es todo súmenle que esas 2 personas te humillen y te golpeen si piedad alguna. Eso se siente más o menos ser torturado hasta que pierdas el conocimiento…. Así es como se siente.

Anna no lo soporto más y tomo aquel maldito cúter que tenía y lo arrojo por la ventana. Esa sería la última vez que soportaría todas las humillaciones que alguna vez sufrió por parte de Elsa y Hans y de todos sus malditos e hipócritas amigos.

Fue al cuarto de su hermano Jack (N/A: Lamento esto pero aquí Jack Frost al ser el hermano mayor viajo Noruega para tomar el mando de la empresa Arendelle y no sabía de que lo que le pasaba a Anna ya que nunca hablaban) y se dirigió hasta un cajón y saco una revolver 47 que para su suerte tenía 5 balas… con 2 sería suficiente para acabar con la vida de aquellos malditos bastardos.

Fue a su cuarto y se visitó con el uniforme que consistía en una falda corta hasta arriba de los muslos color café claro, una camiseta blanca larga, un suéter rosa que siempre llevaba y un suéter color azul marino, unas mallas largas hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras.

Peino su cabello peli naranja en dos trenzas y se puso un gorro color negro, bajo al piso de abajo y tomo su mochila y escondió el arma en su mochila y tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y salió. Encendió su motocicleta y salió disparada hacia el colegio, sentía como el viento golpeaba su rostro y hacia que sus trenzas volaran hacia tras.

Al llegar del instituto sintió miles de miradas sobre ella pero no le importaron en lo absoluto, ella solo tenía en mente asesinar a aquellos dos bastardos y así poder ponerle fin a su sufrimiento. Cuando logro verlos a la distancia sonrió para sí misma…. Los dos se estaban comiendo a besos mientras Hans manoseaba sin parar a Elsa. Conforme avanzaba sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y el nerviosismo apoderarse de ella, hasta que paró en seco frente a ellos y sonrió de la manera más sicótica que pudo logrando captar la atención de los amantes quienes solo rieron al verla ahí parada como una idiota.

Elsa se acerco lentamente hacia ella y sonrió para sí misma mientras intercambiaba una mirada rápida con Hans y este solo asentía.

-Oh dios mío que tenemos aquí parece que vienes por mas no es así mi querida eh inocente _**idiota- **_Remarco esta última palabra en el oído de Anna haciendo que esta apretara los puños con fuerza y la empujara haciendo que callera de sopetón en el suelo.

-¡ESCUCHENME MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA ME TIENEN HARTA Y ES POR ESO QUE ME VENGARE DE TODOS LOS QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME DAÑARON!- Una vez que termino de gritar quedo en silencio por un momento y una risotada masculina se hizo presente

-Dios mío… Anna de verdad crees que eres capaz de hacer todo eso si apenas eres capaz de mantenerte de pie cuando te golpeo querida…. Eres más débil que una anci…- Hans paró en seco al ver que Anna le apuntaba con el arma justo en frente de el apuntando hacia su cabeza y lo que más le espanto fue que los ojos de Anna en vez de ser cafés…. Eran de un color azul… un azul tan frio como la nieve que era capaz de congelar con la mirada.

-Dije que me vengaría maldito estúpido… el hecho de que seas tan idiota no es mi culpa - Y dicho esto Anna tiro del gatillo haciendo que Hans callera al piso de espaldas y lo que se presento a continuación fue lo más horrendo que pudieron ver todos los presentes. Anna se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de Hans y beso sus labios para después darle una patada a la cabeza haciendo que se escuchara el sonido de huesos romperse. Nadie nunca creyó que una chica de apariencia tan inocente y frágil como ella de un momento a otro se pudiera convertir en una asesina de sangre fría.

Después se aproxima hacia Elsa y la miro con falsa ternura mientras que ella la observaba con visible terror y sorpresa al igual que los estudiantes que aun quedaban presentes

-Ohh dios mío querida luces terrible déjame ayudarte no te preocupes- Dicho esto se acerco a Elsa y saco sus tijeras y de una solo movimiento hizo que su hermoso y largo cabello rubio platinado cabellera al piso. Elsa solo la observaba horrorizada y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Anna mientras acercaba peligrosamente las tijeras a la cara de Elsa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia múltiples cortes en el rostro y cuerpo de esta haciendo que esta solo gritara de dolor mientras intentaba huir de ella.

-Oh te duele pues es lo mismo que sentí yo cuando me cortabas sin piedad alguna a y otra cosa querida tienes 10 segundos para correr por tu vida- Dicho esto dejo que Elsa corriera desesperadamente por su vida mientras que Anna contaba y preparaba su arma.

-1...2….3… ¡10!- Anna apretó el gatillo y la bala dio en la garganta de Elsa mientras que ella caía al suelo desangrándose lentamente. Anna solo se limito a soltar una sonora carcajada haciendo que los demás la miraran de una forma nunca antes vista –Hasta nunca amiga-

Todos los presentes gritaban, corrían e incluso algunos estaban en estado de shock tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de ver. Anna simplemente se quedo ahí parada mirando los dos cuerpos sangrantes de las personas que alguna vez amo, pero salió de su trance y sintió como un liquido caliente recorría sus mejillas y caía lentamente de rodillas mientras sentía un dolor creciente en su pecho y sentía como sus ropas se mojaban lentamente por aquel liquido carmesí.

Escucho unos pasos correr hacia ella y levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con un rostro conocido. Era nada más y nada menos que Tadashi Hamada, era su compañero y amigo más cercano y este iba con ella en la clase de robótica. Tadashi se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazo provocándole un leve dolor en sus brazos y espalda, pudo escuchar como Tadashi le susurraba a su oído mientras que escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de la policía acercarse.

-Te sientes mejor… -

-Solo un poco- Anna sentía como su paro cardíaco disminuía cada vez más.

-Debes estar cansada no es así-

-Solo un poco- Anna sentía sus parpados cada vez más pesados.

-Es hora de que descanses Anna…. –

-S-Y ... -

Anna sonrió levemente mientras sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir y soltó un último suspiro para después cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Ella había muerto.

Pero al menos murió sabiendo una cosa.

Le importaba a alguien.

* * *

Hola xD Espero y que os allá gustado este horrible one- shot de 3 hojas xD. Dejen reviews si les gusto o no acepto criticas y cafeína ya que tome 2 tazas de café escribiendo esto :v.

Bueno un saludo y me despido

AlesiLeon1009.


End file.
